majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Xiang Yu
Xiang Yu '(項羽, ''Kō U) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-2''. She is a clone of the original Xiang Yu who was a legendary Chinese military leader. She refers to herself as hegemon or the supreme ruler. Seiso Hazakura transforms into her alter-ego when she learns from who she is cloned from that is why Kuki wanted her to learn her identity when she became 25 so she has the knowledge to deal with her true persona and being a true leader. She is one of the antagonists in Koyuki Sakakibara's route as Marple awakened her earlier as final part of Bushido Plan. During her own route the Kazama Family unintentionally awaken her after looking up from who she is from, because Seiso requested the family to find who she is cloned from. After her awakening Seiso and Yu can freely switch between each others personality and appearance. The two persona also don't seem to have a bad relationship with each other. Appearance Xiang Yu has red eyes and long brown hair that pasts her waist, she use a flower hair clip to tied the front of her hair like Seiso, but in her case there are some bangs in front of her forehead. Yu has the same kind of skin as Seiso so she also has white skin.Her inner polo is also untuck unlike Seiso. = Personality She is very arrogant and prideful with her abilities and skills which eventually become her downfall. As shown in both Koyuki's route and her own route she will hit everyone who she finds impolite against her as she herself was a ruler before. Like in Koyuki Sakakibara's route she want to rule the world as soon as she awakened in her route, but like Koyuki she was also stopped in her own route albeit because of a different reason. She has a lot of faults but due to Yamato Naoe, Seiso and the Kazama Family's efforts, she begins to correct herself and becoming a better person. In her own route after she was stopped she retained the appearance of Seiso, but the vibe she gave off was the complete opposite of Seiso's as most people were scared of her as they saw her power. She had more the aura of a female school delinquent as opposed to her previous neat aura. Also all the Seiso fans had their idolism crushed after she became Xiang Yu in both routes, but that became better later on as they knew her better and also because Seiso and Yu could later switch between each other freely. Although she is arrogant and her manner of speech is harsh and haughty sometimes, she is respectful to those who she acknowledged as seen when she fought against Yukie Mayuzumi from Kazama Family that she wanted her in her army because of her sword skills or other people who she thinks that should be in her army. Also she is nice to people who were close with Seiso like Kyougoku Hikoichi as she isn't hostile against him after her awakening. Yu is respectful to her alter persona Seiso since she does things that the normal Seiso likes to do although Yu does have her own preference's. Like for examples, Seiso's love for books she fulfills it by reading mangas. The two persona also don't seem to have a bad relationship with each other. Yu does read books (although she likes manga the best and falls in sleep from reading novels) and water flowers because of Seiso's needs and influence, on the other side Seiso also helps Yu when she needs it as seen during her own route. Their relationship could be compared to good friends During her own route she also displays a cute side as when she didn't realize she fell for Yamato, she has shown some cute behaviors like refusing to swift into superior persona as she felt that her heart wouldn't stop beating when she saw Yamato. In the end of her route she learned to be more respectful to the people who helped her during the mock battle's and although she still retains a lot of her pride she became a better leader-like person and became also a lot less arrogant which in return made the people around her respect her more instead of being scared of her. Powers and Abilities Her fighting skills are easily on the level of Momoyo Kawakami, Tesshin Kawakami or Hyumu Hellsing if not greater than theirs. A testament of her powers is shown in both Koyuki Sakakibara's route and her own route where she defeats Tesshin and Lu Yi in one blow, although the latters was already exhausted from fighting against many Liangshan members. Especially in her own/Seiso's route, her abilities are clearly shown that she is one of the strongest. One testament of her strength was, after she awakened she sent Momoyo Kawakami who was the strongest of the Four Devas flying away like a star with a counter-punch, then overwhelmed many Kazama Family members such as Miyako Shiina, Christiane Friedrich, Kazuko Kawakami and finally Yukie Mayuzumi who was the fourth strongest Deva as she was the only one to fend her off for more than one a few seconds. After defeating them she beat down a large group of Kawakami Academy students who were after her because miss Marple asked them to stop Xiang Yu. Because of her rampage the Kuki group went after her and she defeated Azumi Oshitari, Stacy Connor and Jinchu Lee in the process with ease. During her further rampage she defeated the adversary Itagaki Family but despite their efforts they were also defeated by her, with only Tatsuko Itagaki (enraged) and Gyoubu Shakadou (ring) are the only ones able to match her for a while. After she defeated all those people she still managed to barely beat Ageha Kuki the second strongest Deva by punching down the bridge and attack her off-guard and surviving a blast from Tsubame Matsunaga the third strongest Deva when she uses Hiragumo. Xiang Yu was only defeated by Momoyo who came flying back from her hit because she was extremely damaged and exhausted from all those fights she took on. Later on it has been shown she is the only one in Kuki clones who can make Hyumu Hellsing sparring equally while whole Kuki building was trembling when they sparred against each other. Also it should be noted that only Hyumu is possible the only suitable sparring partner against Xiang Yu as nobody else there could match her in close combat. Finally, Xiang Yu was able to defeat the likes of Yoshitsune Minamoto and even Tsubame (when directly confronted). '''Immense Strength: Her strength easily equal or above Big Four level as she has shown during both Koyuki's route and her own route. in both routes she displays her immense physical strength several times. According to Tsubame Matsunaga her raw power are equally powerful and destructive as an ultimate attack as shown when she countered Momoyo's technique with her own normal punch and send her flying like a star. During her fight with Yukie Mayuzumi she also displays immense jaw strength as she caught her sword easily with her teeth even though it was a direct attack technique. Another testament of her strength is when Kokoro Fushikawa caught her hand she couldn't throw her as her strength was far above her's and simply being tossed to the swimming pool. Also she overpowered an angered Tatsuko Itagaki easily with pure brute strength as shown that Tatsuko couldn't throw and was simple thrown into a wall by Xiang Yu herself. Also later on during her battle against Ageha Kuki she destroyed a bridge way with only a punch which is another testament of her tremendous strength. Immense Speed: '''She is fast enough to go from one place to another as if she was teleporting like Hyumu. Also her reflexes and speed are fast enough to easily dodge Yukie's sword slashes (who are said to be godlike in speed) and able to catch Yukie sword slash by her teeth when Yukie strike her in the unguarded spot. Another testament of her speed was that she got behind Tatsuko easily when she couldn't throw her Xiang Yu simply teleported behind her and throw her into a wall. '''Immense Endurance: '''In both Koyuki's route and her own route Xiang Yu has shown that she has immense endurance. Few examples are in Koyuki's route where she could stand up after taking two finisher moves from Tesshin Kawakami and after the battle still giving a hard time against Tsubame despite her injuries and also during her battle against Tsubame, Yu got both poisoned and electrified and still showed no weakness. In her own route her endurance is shown even more clearly where she. after taking hits from Gyoubu Shakadou, Tatsuko Itagaki and Ageha Kuki could keep on going. '''Immense Stamina: '''During her own route after she awakened she took out opponents consists of Kazama Family females members, multiply opponents in Kawakami Academy, Jinchu Lee, Stacy Connor, Azumi Oshitari, Itagaki Siblings and Ageha Kuki. Fights after fights and still showed no visible signs of fatigue, only after fighting Ageha did she begin to feel the fatigue into her. She can use her breath only to repel Miyako's arrows and later on she has shown she could also blow away a bazooka missile launched by Stacy. '''Immense Durability: '''Her body is also shown to be extra-ordinary like most master-class people like Hyumu or Momoyo as she was able to endure two finisher moves from Tesshin Kawakami and also during her own route she got shot by Tsubame's Hiragumo finisher blast directly and still managed to keep going (the attack only managed to struggle Xiang Yu a while and piss her off). Also she was able to withstand a 100,000 volt electrical charge attack (Xiang Yu commented that it only helped to make her stiffened shoulder looser). '''Ki-based Attacks: '''She can unleash a energy attack where normal people would be blasted away, only those with exceptional skill in martial arts have resistance against it as shown during her own route. Also when she awakened, her unleashed demonic ki was so strong that it made Momoyo on guard and almost afraid since there was something strange happening to her and also her ki attack is strong enough that it would activate Hyumu's fighting senses. The power was so overwhelming in her awakened form which gave Hyumu enough reason to bring Monshiro and Hideo to safety since her power could be a threat to them. '''Weapon Master: She has shown in both route that she is really proficient in using weapons such as the legendary chinese halberd Sky Scorcher. In her own route especially she has shown she can blow away a large group of people with her weapon. During the mock battles she could also sent energy slashes from her weapon and create whirlwinds when spinning her weapon. She also shown to be capable of using ranged weapons such as bow. Trivia *Xiang Yu is one of the new characters introduced in Koyuki Sakakibara's route in the new sequel of Majikoi!, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. *She was the only clone who was not a part of Genjis. She also the only clone whose original one was not a Japanese. *Xiang Yu is really sensitive to her past mistakes, which makes it a perfect exploitation to keep her in line. *Several people already guessed who Seiso Hazakura is really cloned from before Xiang Yu was introduced. Those people include: Yamato Naoe (in her own route), Ukita Hidemi, Mouri Motochika and Tsubame Matsunaga (in Tsubame herself's route). *In Majikoi! S, her tarot card arcana was the Emperor arcana, which reveals her identity. *Xiang Yu is one of a few people Hyumu Hellsing doesn't recognize as a baby, which is also another testament of her strength. * Xiang Yu makes an appearance and is a playable character in Eiyuu Senki Gold. Apparently she got blown away into another dimension by Momoyo Kawakami and appears in the visual novel 'Turn based strategy Game' Eiyuu Senki Gold. This most likely might have happened during her route in Majikoi! A-2, but instead of getting sent to Kawakami Mountain, she gets sent into another world, which may explain why she is playable in the game when Majikoi! A-2 was released. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Bushido Plan Category:Love Interests Category:Clone Category:3-S Class Student Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai A